Mission of Gold
by Bridget
Summary: This scene takes place after Amanda gets shot and Lee is waiting for word on her condition.


Title: "Mission of Gold" (Missing Scene)

Author: Bridget Frawley ([Scarecro9@aol.com][1])

__

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. It is meant for enjoyment purposes. I retain the rights to the plot and not the characters

Lee Stetson was in the hospital chapel, kneeling down at one of the pews. He was lost in thought.

Barney walked in and looked around, not seeing Lee at first. "Lee?" He called.

Lee looked up at him in a daze. "Barney? How'd you know where I was?"

"The nurse told me you were here, although I have to admit that this was the last place I expected to find you." Barney walked over to where Lee was and sat down.

Lee got up and sat beside him. "I know," he sighed. "You know I haven't been to church since I was a kid, after my parents died."

Barney shook his head, not wanting to interrupt. He knew that Lee needed to talk to somebody right now.

"I used to pray they'd come back," he laughed ruefully, knowing how that sounded. "Then I used to pray that somebody would want me." He ended the last in a whisper, looking at his hands while remembering his hard-hearted relatives. In truth, he stopped coming to church shortly after being sent to stay with the colonel.

"The colonel wanted you," Barney objected quickly.

"Yeah, sure," Lee scoffed bitterly. "Amanda tried to tell me the same thing. I didn't believe her, either."

"It's true," Barney remarked.

Lee shook his head in negation. "I forgot how much it hurts."

"What?" Barney asked, not following the change in topic.

"Every time I've ever loved someone they were taken away from me -- my parents, Dorothy...Eva. After Eva I decided that it just wasn't worth it. I figured I'd be happy alone, and I thought I was."

"That was before you met Amanda," Barney guessed.

Lee nodded, smiling at the memory. "She was so different from anyone I'd ever met before. I can't explain it." He tried to put his feeling into words. "She's like one of those Chinese puzzles. Every time you think you have her figured out she does something to surprise you. She snuck up on me. I've never loved anyone so much before." He looked at Barney in desperation. "That's why I came here. I wanted to try and make God understand how -- good she really is. She doesn't deserve to die, not like this." His voice shook and he swallowed hard.

Barney put his hand on Lee's shoulder in support. Trying to take his mind off his troubles, he said, "You said you had something to tell me."

Lee looked at him blankly.

"On the telephone the other day," Barney prompted gently.

Lee nodded, remembering. So much had happened since then. "Amanda and I got married last week."

"That's wonderful!"

"We eloped. We can't tell anyone back home, but I wanted her to meet you. We decided to come here on our honeymoon -- " he choked, unable to continue.

"Lee, she's still alive," Barney said firmly. "You've got to hold onto that."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Lee asked bitterly. "The doctors said that it doesn't look good." He felt his eyes start to burn and he choked back the grief that threatened to overwhelm him.

Barney realized how close Lee was to the edge. "The important thing to remember is that she's young, and she's fighting. If she loves you half as much as you love her she'll be better in no time."

Lee looked up at Barney, trying hard to believe what he was saying.

"Come on. We can both pray together, and later on you can tell me all about her."

Terror gripped Lee suddenly as he realized that he could never go back to his old life. And what about Philip and Jamie? What would happen to them now? "I have to call her family," Lee blurted suddenly.

Barney patted his hand. "I can do that, Lee."

Lee smiled faintly. That was Barney, always willing to help, no matter how hard the task. It was one of the few things that made staying with the colonel bearable. "No, thanks." He took a deep breath to brace himself. "It's my responsibility."

Barney nodded, proud. "That sounds a lot like the colonel."

Lee laughed nervously, surprised to feel a little pride at Barney's observation. "I guess it does."

Barney kneeled at the pew. "Come on, son. We have some serious negotiating to do here."

Lee nodded, suddenly unable to talk past the lump in his throat. He knelt beside Barney and they began to pray.

   [1]: mailto:Scarecro9@aol.com



End file.
